Gas beracun menyerang Sereitei!
by panthera master
Summary: Sereitei dilanda bencana! akibat gas beracun yang secara misterius membuat warga Sereitei terserang penyakit muntaber, mules, dan diabetes, para shinigami pun pergi menyelidiki dalang dibalik kasus ini.sepertinya, kuchiki-dono terlibat...
1. Chapter 1

HALOOW~!

INI FANFIC PERTAMA GUE….PASTINYA RADA-RADA GEJE TINGKAT ATAS . YAH, BACALAH UNTUK SEKEDAR MELEPAS STRESS ANDA.

Desclaimer : Tite kubo

Pagi itu Sereitei telah penuh sesak dengan kehadiran shinigami dari berbagai gotei yang berkumpul untuk diskusi masal.

"Harap tenang, saudara-saudari shinigamiku yang tercinta! Rapat rakyat penghuni seireitei akan segera dimulai!" tegur letnan hisagi shuuhei.

Semua warga sereitei pun mulai diam dan berdiri dengan tegap bagaikan sedang mengikuti u[acara bendera. Semua letnan serta capten berada di tempat VIP yang ber-AC dan juga dilengkapi satu set tv dan sofa, sedangkan para anak buah pada duduk ngamper dijalan sambil mendengarkan instruksi selanjutnya dari letnan hisagi.

" berhubungan belakangan ini , daerah sereitei sedang terserang penyakit muntaber, dan keracunan masal, maka dengan rapat ini kita akan menyelesaikan serta mencari tahu apa penyebab peristiwa ini bisa terjadi!" sang shuuhei berpidato panjang lebar.

Semua warga sereitei baik capten, letnan, maupun para bawahan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

" apakah ada diantara kalian yang punya pendapat atau dugaan mengenai peristiwa ini?" Tanya hisagi.

Tiba-tiba diantara kerumunan, ada sebuah tangan yang menunjuk sehingga semua mata memandang pemilik tangan tersebut. Ikakku, sang manusia berkepala plontos (botak) yang cumin ada satu di sereitei ini mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab , "aku punya dugaan atas kejadian ini, tadi malam aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang memiliki bau yang sangat menyengat masuk ke pipa saluran air!"

" saluran air ! Hmmm, tempat itu memang pantas untuk tempat persembunyian" jawab hisagi

Tiba-tiba mayuri menyela pembicaraan mereka dan berkata , " menurutku ada seseorang yang sedang mengembangkan senjata bioteknologi untuk menghancurkan sereitei ini!"

Mendengar celetukan tak berjidat-nya mayuri, semua pun langsung berkeringat dingin. Bahkan capten yamamoto yang paling disegani sudah mulai gemeter karena mules-mules . melihat yamamoto gemeteran, kenpachi-pun angkat suara, " kamu kenapa, capten yamamoto? Pengen boker yah? Tuh, toiletnya ada disebelah sana, tinggal belok kiri terus lurus kedepan udah gitu cari yang pintunya warna biru"

" kurang jar kamu ama orang yang lebih tua! Rasakan dahsyatnya amarahku!" bentak Yamamoto sambil mengeluarkan jurus ryujin-jakka kebanggaannya. Muka kenpachi langsung angus, item-item ga jelas, sedangkan byakuya yang duduk disebelah kenpachi terselamatkan karna ternyata Renji yang kena maksiat menggantikan Byakuya. Rambut renji yang udah kaya nanas akhirnya gosong jadi kaya nanas potong yang sering disaji di menu pizza hut.

"TIDAAAK! RAMBUT GUEEE! DUNIAKU KIAMAT!" teriak Renji histeris. Tampaknya sang nanas tak rela apabila rambut yang selama ini ia urus hancur jadi keriting, hitam, terbakar, dan berbau. Byakuya cuman menatap tanpa perasaan kearah Renji yang sedang menangisi rambutnya.

Melihat keadaan sudah mulai tenang, Hisagi melanjutkan kembali pidatonya (?)

"ehem! Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita bagi menjadi dua regu! Regu pertama akan menyelidiki selokan, eh maksud saya saluran air! Regu penyelidik Superman beranggotakan capten kenpachi, kyoraku, Renji, Kira, Ikkaku dan uke-nya…." Sebelum selesai menyampaikan pidatonya, hisagi langsung kena tamparan bolak- baliknya yumichika.

Hisagi pun langsung jatuh ga bangun-bangun lagi, ia langsung W.O dan dibawa ke klinik hewan terdekat.

Berhubung sang M.C telah tiada, maksud saya telah tak sadarkan diri, maka posisi M.C berpindah ke tangan si capten cebol Hitsugaya. (awas serangan hyorinmaru).

" ehem! saya akan meneruskan kembali, regu penyelidik supermen silahkan pergi ke saliran air di posisi RIAU 11, DEKAT RCTI-03 .(ini ngawur) ." hitsugaya menerangkan.

Regu penyelidik superman pun langsung bergerak ke posisi yang ditentukan.

"lalu untuk regu 2 , nama regunya ….sponge..bob? yah, apalah itu pokoknya pemain intinya saya sendiri, mayuri, unohana, ukitake, hinamori, dan rangiku." Hitsugaya melanjutkan.

"lho, kok, Cuma regu spongebob aja yang ada cewenya? Ga adil ih!" teriak Renji dari kejauhan. (emangnya pendengaran baboon itu tajam ya? Author musti nyari data nih)

"shiro-chan….kalo kita regu spongebob…berarti kita musti pake celana kotak yang seragam dong? Kan namanya juga squarepants" Tanya hinamori ngesot.

Sementara pertanyaan Renji dikacungin, Hitsugaya menjawab pertanyaan kekasih hatinya , " hinamori, sayangku, manisku, kunti tak berjidatkuuuu….kita mana mungkin pake celana kotak! Emangnya kamu kira ada apa yang mau pake celana norak kaya gitu? Berarti nanti yang regu superman musti pake kolor dong, sambil ngacir en nyelidik di saluran air?"

Dan dengan itupun regu dua langsung pergi menyelidik ke kantor mayuri.

Sementara semua shinigami telah bubar, seorang yang misterius berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah mansion-nya kuchiki.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sial ! ulangan fisika dan matematika gue anchor total ! untuk melampiaskan amarah, kutuangkan dalam fic ini, jadi maklum klo chapter ini sedikit mengadung violence bobodoran.

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo….bukan sate kebo ( author langsung dirajam)

Regu superman telah berhasil mencapai gerbang saluran air yang dituju. Sebagai Leader, Zaraki memimpin tim nya dengan wibawa seorang beruang (?). Beberapa anggota tim-nya sudah mulai keracunan angin dan berjalan sempoyongan layaknya zombie gembel.

"buh…buhsyeeet! Ini saluran air bau e sing edan! " kata Renji sok jawa .

"iya ,ya…mmmm…bagaikan bau telor busuk , Tinja, serta wangi parfum bunga bercampur jadi satu….aduh, bau banget…" keluh Kira panjang lebar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kering kerontangnya di depan hidungnya.

"huuuoooeekkk! Tempat ini menjijikan! Rambutku yang baru di-smoothing dan di-kramas dengan shampoo buatan prancis jadi ancur begini! Aaah….rambutku…." balas Yumichika sambil nutupin idung dengan scarfnya.

"ahahaha…..bau yang sangat mantap ya? Aduh, pakaianku jadi ikutan bau nih" lanjut kyoraku .

Ya, para banci kaleng itu pada berkeluh kesah atas kondisi mereka dibawah saluran air tempat dimana semua kotoran dari atas dibuang kesana. tentu saja tempat itu pastilah bau sekali. Kedua pria yang masih waras dan tak berubah jadi keempat banci kaleng hanya berdiam diri dan focus untuk mengatur pernafasan mereka. Yah, walaupun Kenpachi serta Ikakku mendapat gelar pria terkuat, mereka berdua pun takkan berdaya apabila diserang bertubu-tubi dengan bau yang dahsyat ini. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Kenpachi bersyukur pada yang di-ATAS Karena tidak membawa Yachiru serta ke dalam neraka Bau ini. Bayangkan saja apabila Yachiru ampe ikut, anak kecil imut itu dijamin bisa langsung kena rabies(….nggak nyabung).

Ikakku sendiri udah mulai kena migraine. Itu semua terlihat dari kepala plontosnya yang tidak lagi memancarkan sinarnya. Kerugian orang botak itu adalah tak ada yang dapat melindungi kulit kepala mereka dari serangan bau gas-kimia- berbahaya-yang-tak-tahu-apa Karena pelindung berupa rambut telah lenyap.

Tiba-tiba , sebuah bunyi geraman terdengar di lorong-lorong saluran air….membuat para tim supermen bergidik pingin ngompol (karna emang ga ada wc umum disana).

Terlihatlah sebuah gas berwarna hijau tai kuda yang mengepul dan menyebar menuju ke arah tim superman. Mereka langsung terdiam waspada dan berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya, Yumichika mengambil inisiatif, di cengkramnya tangan Renji abarai dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah kepulan gas berwarna hijau tai kuda tersebut.

Renji begitu kaget saat tangannya dicengkram, si banci sempat panic akan diapa-apain ama orang yang mencengkramnya. Ternyata firasatnya itu setengah benar, ia dilemparkan ke kepulan gas berwarna hijau tai kuda dan terjatuh dengan kepala mencium tanah duluan.

Karena kesal telah dilempar sembarangan akhirnya Renji bersiap untuk mencaci maki siapapun yang telah berbuat hal tak senonoh itu padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi saudara-saudaraaaa…..Renji sang red baboon king dengan tak sengaja menghirup gas berwarna hijau tai kuda itu dan akhirnya tersedak dan jatuh kejang-kejang bagai nanas kesetrum listrik. Rambutnya yang berdiri panjang dan spiky kini menjadi model kribo afro, dan Renji langsung pingsan dengan busa dimulutnya.

Semua sisa tim supermen tercengan dengan hal itu , dan mengerti bahwa gas itu sangat berbahaya. Meraka pun berusaha menyelamatkan Renji dan kabur bersama. Tapi apa kata Sereitei? Sang kapten Zaraki kenpachi dengan begonya terpeleset kulit pisang dan langsung jatuh ke gas hijau itu , dan telah menghirup udara tersebut.

"ka…kapten? Anda taka pa-apa?" kata ikakku cemas.

Tiba-tiba , sang kapten zaraki langsung bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih kea rah sisa tim superman.

"anda kenapa sih kapten? Lagi pingin boker ya? Disini ga ada wc umum, jadi buangnya diselokan itu aja!" lagi-lagi sang uke-nya ikkaku menjawab.

Zaraki bagai tak mendengarkan apapun terus berjalan kearah kelompoknya.

"oi, zaraki –taichou….kamu….jangan bilang kamu ….lagi sakit perut ya? " Tanya kyouraku oon.

Akhirnya Zaraki telah berada tepat di depan semua anggotanya dan tiba-tiba…...

" …. BROOOOOOOTTOOOOOOTTT ….." Sebuah bunyi gas keluar terdengar dari belakang tubuh Zaraki.

Ya, bunyi itu adalah bunyi gas yang suaranya bagai binaragawan (bunyinya berotot gitu…).

"TUHAAAANNN! HIDUNGKUUUUU!" teriak Renji

"UNBELIEVEBLE SMELL!" geram Kira

"LOE MAKAN APA SIH TADI PAGI? BAUUUUU….HOEEKS!" teriak Yumichika

"ZA…ZARAKI….*Sekalor* " kata kyouraku terbata-bata tak kuat menahan maksiatnya zaraki.

"ZARAKI-TAICHOU….APA-APAAN KAU INI! BAU SEMUR JENGKOL BUSUKMU JANGAN KAU KASIH KE KAMI DONG!" teriak Ikakku paling keras.

Tapi sang Zaraki kenpachi secara non-stop mengeluarkan gas dengan bunyi yang sama.

"TIDAAAAK! BAUUUUU!" teriak semua orang waras selain renji yang tepar dan zaraki yang kaya orang terkena hipnotis tommy Rafael untuk kentut non-stop (aduh, ameng ga bakalan sakit perut apa).

*_Di atas saluran air_*

Para petugas Shinigami yang berada di sana mendengar teriakan mengerikan dari pintu masuk saluran air.

Para petugas jaga itusaling berpandangan dan berkeringat dingin. Dalam hati mereka berkata, ' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibawah sana? Apa mereka menemukan senjata biologis yang dikatakan mayuri-sama?'

Hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi para petugas jaga.

Byakuya mansion

Sesosok makhluk yang tertatih-tatih itu kini berhasil memasuki mansion kuchiki byakuya tanpa diketahui penjaga (penjaganya bolot amat sih?). makhluk misterius itu mulai menyusuri koridor dan menuju sebuah ruangan yang mengeluarkan aroma bunga sakura. Lantai kayu kuchiki langsung terlumuri oleh cairan merah kehijauan dari jejak kaki makhluk misterius tersebut.

Byakuya sedang menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura dengan meminum teh MANIS hangat dengan kue –kue kering. Sebuah hembusan angin merusak rambutnya yang terikat rapi ke bawah, membuat rambut byakuya menjadi kusut bagaikan ijuk. Diambilnya sebuah sisir yang berukiran bunga sakura yang terdapat di laci mejanya, dan Byakuya mulai MENYISIR rambutnya yang berantakan.

Tanpa disadarinya sebuah reiatsu misterius terpancar dibalik pintu kertas ruangannya. Memang hari masih sore, dan hal itu membuat ruangan tempat Byakuya berada jadiremang-remang. Tiba-tiba suhu menjadi dingin, dan ruangan menjadi bertambah gelap. Byakuya akhirnya menangkap adanya reiatsu asing yang tak dikenal. Secara perlahan, byakuya membalikan badannya dan melihat,sepotong tangan berlumur darah sedang menggeliat keatas-dan bawah pintu kertas ruangannya. Tangan itu mulai menjulur dan menggeser pintu kertas.

Mata byakuya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sosok makhluk misterius tersebut, apakah ini adalah mimpi buruk? Yang Byakuya rasakan saat ini adalah terciumnya bau apek yang sangat menyengat menyelimuti ruangaanya berada.

_to be continued_

Ahahaha….chapter dua nih….

Gimana? Masih bertahap bodor-bodor garingkah? Atau sudah masuk kelas geje tingkat atas?

Ahahaha….

Oke, for review nih…

Buat D'Sashimi sessho , tenang ajalah….dunia belom kiamat koq….khekeke eny wey thx udah like ini fic ya?

Buat grinryuumaru , sip bro! aku lanjoooot~~!

Terus untuk chappythesmartrabbit , yes , gue emg author baru map klo penulisan ama typo-nya yang anchor berantantakan….maklum author satu ini malesnya melibihi Stark.

And fer aRaRaNcHa , salam kenal juga ….oooh ini fic lucu ya? Makasih ya….padahal geje puol bgini, tapi masih suka…..(author langsung sujud sembah)

Dan terakhir buat shiruika-girl , iya…ini fic pertama dan gue emg author baru…makasih udah suka ama fic bin ajaib ini ya….(haha nangis buaya gue) ku –repiew fic-mu nanti ok?

Oke…buat semua yang udah nge-review….panthera master alias panth at era (nickname baru) mengucapkan terimakasih dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Teruslah beri comen, saran,review, en kritik anda bahkan unek-unek anda sekalian ke saya. MAKASIH! (banzai!)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya…up-death….

Silahkan dihisap (?), dan dinikmati. Chapter kali ini ada beberapa scene yg berdasarkan pengalaman, yah pokoknya silakan baca untuk sekedar melepas stress.

Berbeda dengan kelompok supermen yang ber-spa ria dibawah saluran air, kelompok spongebob kini telah berada di luar lab-nya mayuri.

"ok, sekarang….mayuri,buka gerbangnya." Kata Htisugaya dengan pede-nya.

Dengan cekatan sang shinigami mutasi mengetik beberapa kode dan berhasil membuka pintu gerbang lab-nya.

"aje gile, panjang amet password lo! Koq bisa apal sih?" Tanya ukitake sembari menganga. Mayuri cuman bisa senyum-senyum masem, semua orang memandangnya dengan ngeri.

Akhirnya merekapun masuk ke dalam lab. Lab-nya ternyata luar biasa gelap,lembap, dan menyesatkan.

Mereka seolah-olah sedang berjalan menelusuri sebuah labirin. Tak disangka-sangka saat Hinamori terpeleset suatu cairan, si gadis manis namun rada-rada oon (*digebuk hitsu) menabrak rak organ yang toples-toples yang berisi organ itu kini pecah berserakan di lantai. Dengan tatapan Horror Hinamori berteriak histeris.

Semua mata pun kini memandangnya, Hitsugaya langsung memeluk kekasih hatinya itu dan menenangkannya. Rangiku juga menepuk bahu Hinamori agar cewek itu sedikit lebih keburu eneg dan langsung sekalor, sedang Unohana dengan sigap ngambil kantong plastic buat tempat muntahan ukitake. Mayuri sendiri udah mencak-mencak ditempat karna kesel kolesi organnya pada ancur.(idih, dasar psycho…koq suka koleksi organ?)

"woi, cewe! Bisa ati-ati dikit ga jalannya? Kau merusak propertiku nih!" dengus Mayuri dengan pose bimoli-nya (bibir monyong lima senti)

"Diam kau makhluk jejadian! Bukan salah sayangku kalo dia ampe ngancurin propertimu! Disini kan gelap dan lembap…ya ajar saja bila kepleset!" Geram Hitsugaya membela sang kekasih hati tercinta.

"uhuk..uhuk…HOEK!..hhhh…sudah-sudah jangan berantem…kita masih punya misi yang harus dilaksanakan…" kata ukitake tersengal-sengal.

Perjalanan menuju pusat lab kembali berlanjut dengan tegang karna setiap detik Hitsugaya ama Mayuri udah siap-siap ambil ancang-ancang buat cakar-cakaran (kata kembar siamnya banyak ya?)

Akhirnya merekapun tiba di pusat lab yang menimpan berbagai data serta rekaman mengenai semua kejadian yang terjadi di Sereitei.

Dengan lihainya Mayuri langsung nge-typo, dan munculah beberapa video dan gambar yang terekam.

"hmmm, mungkin akan makan waktu lama ,tapi kita harus memeriksa semua video serta gambar rekaman yang ada…" Kata Mayuri berdehem ria.

Ukitake langsung cumin geleng-geleng kepala, sedang sisanya cumin bisa sweatdrop ditempat. Bakal jadi malam yang panjang nih…pikir mereka kecuali ukitake .

-divisi 1-

"saya kemari untuk melapor" kata Hisagi yang sudah sadar dari masa mati suri-nya.

"bicaralah!" jawab Yamamoto tegas.

"kelompok supermen yang beranggotakan kapten Zaraki Kenpachi,Renji abarai, Kira Izuru, Ikakku, yumichika, serta kyouraku, telah dinyatakan hilang.1 jam setelah mereka masuk ke saluran air, kontak dengan mereka putus " balas Hishagi dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"hmmm, masalah ini lebih buruk dari yang kukira…" kata Yamamoto sambil ngusepin jenggot-nya yang super panjang.

"ya, selain membuat seireitei dilanda muntaber, diabetes, diare , dan lain-lain…kini masalah ini telah memakan korban." Jawab Hisagi dengan wajah tertunduk ke tanah.

"…" yamamoto terdiam.

"apakah, mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hisagi masih tertunduk ke tanah.

"…." Yamamoto masih diem.

"…..kapten Yamamo…to?" Hisagi pun dengan lambat mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan si kakek.

"!" Hisagi terbelalak kaget

"astajim, orang lagi ngomong serius koq malah molor…" celetus Hisagi sewot.

"apaboleh buat, dia memang sudah umuran, bentar lagi juga koit" kata sebuah suara misterius dibelakang Hisagi.

Tersentak, Hishagi pun menoleh kea rah sumber suara , kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

-mansion Byakuya-

Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang elegan. Matanya terbelalak , tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mug teh yang ia pegang kini hancur manjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Dengan gugup, Kuchiki Byakuya mengangkat suara, "ti…tidak mungkin….kamu…"

Makhluk itu terdiam, menunggu di kegelapan malam, sinar bulan hanya menerangi tangan kurus yang berkuku panjang dan berdarah. Tiba-tiba, Byakuya melihat makhluk itu muali menyengir. Tubuh Byakuya kini gemetar dengan hebat, tubuh-nya tak dapat bergerak.

Makhluk itu semakin dekat padanya, dan tangan makhluk itu mulai mengarah kea rah sang cowo pecinta bunga sakura.

Sekejap, Byakuya langsung tersungkur dan tak sadarkan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tangan berkuku panjang dan berdarah tengah menggapainya, serta dua pasang mata yang tersirat emosi kesepian, dan kekosongan.

Makhluk itu kini tertawa kecil, dan menyentuh wajah sang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"dengan ini…aku pasti akan melepaskan "dia"…" bisik makhluk misterius itu didekat telinga Byakuya.

_TBC (bukan tuberculosis low ya…)_

Yeah…akhirnya UP-DEATH….

Pertama-tama mo mohon maaf dulu karna keterlambatan publish…

Apaboleh buat…lagi banyak masalah disekolah…terutama ama guru bahasa Indonesia gue…

(*geh! klo inget jadi pengen nonjolk ntu org deh)

Yah, chapter ini tidak terlalu lucu ya? Aku tak bisa ngeluarin suasana humor dengan keadaan emosi gw yang tak labil (*ditendang*)

En btw (panjang amet author note-nya) gw bakal buat fanfic baru yang asalnya dari persona 4 yang crossover ama devil summoner…(sama-sama persona series low, bagi yg blom tau coba cari game nya…dijamin rame)

But any wey…I hope ya guys still enjoys this fic~!

Keep Review pleae~!


End file.
